


Burnt Cookies

by GayCookBook



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, He also likes Leo, Jason is friggin jealous, Leo can bake some damn good cookies, M/M, One-Shot, Percy likes cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCookBook/pseuds/GayCookBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot PerLeo-<br/>Leo is trying to bake cookies, but Percy is being so...Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Cookies

The son of Hephaestus twirled in the kitchen of the Argo II, dancing along to some random song that seemed to be forever stuck in his head.

The smell of warm chocolate filled the entire ship, signaling that the second batch of chocolate-chip cookies were ready to be removed from the oven. 

Leo cheerfully opened the oven door, taking the sheet pan into his heat-proof hands as if it were completely normal. At that very moment, a pair of hands, smooth as silk, slipped around the fire-bender’s waist, eliciting a yelp from the boy. 

“What the-“ Leo glanced over his shoulder, immediately relaxing when his chocolate eyes met gorgeous sea green ones. Leo put the cookies on the counter in front of him, then turned, giving a warm smile that basically melted, froze, and then melted Percy’s heart.

“I could’ve burned you, ya know.” Leo chided, a smirk creeping onto his elfish features.

“Mhm. But you didn’t.” Percy replied, gazing into Leo’s eyes. The son of Poseidon couldn’t get over the fact that the fire-bender’s irises were flecked with a billion different colors as he brought his hand up to stroke the soft skin of Leo’s cheek.

“Perce. I’m kinda busy.” Leo said with a little smile, reaching around Percy to grab the last sheet of unbaked cookies on the countertop.

The son of Poseidon groaned in protest, refusing to move his hands from Leo’s slim waist. Leo sighed, turning in Percy’s grip to slide the sheet pan in the oven.

“Too busy…even for me?” Percy allowed his hands to slip down to Leo’s hips, giving a gentle squeeze to the beautiful curves as he gently summoned the younger demigod closer to him. Leo made a humming sound in his throat, resting his head on Percy’s shoulder as he practically melted into the cuddle. Who knew Percy was so affectionate?

Percy buried his nose in the crook of Leo’s neck, eliciting a giggle from the shorter demigod. The scent of warm cookies and pure chocolate was intoxicating. “You smell so good,” Percy stated the obvious, his voice slightly muffled.

“That tickles!” Leo turned in Percy’s hands once more, sub consciously standing up on his tiptoes. No matter how many times the son of Poseidon had Leo in his arms, his heart pounded uncontrollably. Did Leo always have a small scar running along his jawline? Percy really wanted to run his fingers along it—it was hard to believe that Leo was anything other than perfection. 

And then Percy’s lips connected with Leo’s in a deep, almost desperate kiss. The green-eyed demigod could taste the chocolate on Leo’s tongue, and the feeling of those soft lips on Percy’s was just… wow.

When the son of Poseidon finally pulled away, Leo was gasping for air, his lips swollen and rich pink in color. “-Percy I-” He never finished his sentence. 

The water-bender’s lips met Leo’s once more before he could even gather his senses. Percy’s teeth caught on to Leo’s lower lip, causing the younger boy to moan, allowing Percy full access. Their tongues met in a battle for dominance before Percy’s tongue slipped into Leo’s mouth.  
Leo moaned, standing on the very tips of his toes, and Percy, gods bless him, directed a leg in between Leo’s. The son of Hephaestus moaned into Percy’s mouth, grinding his erection against the water-bender’s leg.

Percy pulled back, his lungs screaming for air as he gazed down at Leo, who was a perfect mess. His chocolate curls were wild, his lips puffy and red as he whimpered, almost melting into Percy’s readied arms.

The son of Poseidon hoisted Leo up effortlessly, spinning him around and pinning him against the wall. Without missing a beat, Leo laced his arms around Percy’s neck, and Percy slipped his hands underneath Leo’s tight, muscular thighs, then enveloped the younger boy in another breath-taking kiss.

The scent of warm, baked cookies filled the air, but both demigods were oblivious. Percy reached for Leo’s t-shirt; it was tight, too tight for the older boy as he slipped his hands underneath the shirt, delighting in the powerful warmth as Percy’s hands began to heat on Leo’s torso, which was taught with muscle.

The green-eyed demigod wanted to touch every couture of Leo’s body, and wow, was Leo’s neck always that tempting or was it just him? Percy’s lips grazed the area just where Leo’s neck connected underneath his jaw, and Leo writhed in his grip, tangling his long slender fingers in Percy’s tousled, ebony hair, a small gasp escaping his lips. Percy took that as a good sign, as he placed a line of kisses along Leo’s neck—gods, Leo had a gorgeous neck—before connecting his lips with the impossibly soft skin just above Leo’s collar bone, knowing it was an area of sensitivity. Leo moaned softly as Percy proceeded to gently nibble and suck at the skin in the most infuriating manner.

“Percy…” Leo whined, squirming against the son of Poseidon, and gods, why did Leo sound so fucking sexy when he said Percy’s name like that?  
Percy’s hands had just wandered to Leo’s pants, when Leo suddenly realized that the kitchen now smelled like burnt cookies. Scratch that. 

Charcoal cookies.

“Percy!” Leo yelped. “The cookies! Put me down!”

The green-eyed demigod allowed his head to fall back, letting out loud, defeated groan, before gently lowering Leo to the ground.  
As soon as his feet touched the wood flooring of the ship, Leo was scuttling to the oven, pulling open the door. The flustered demigod was met with a cloud of dark grey smoke and the smell of cookies burning to death. “Gods, Percy!” 

Leo ripped the sheet pan out of the oven and attempted to wave away the smoke, to no avail. When (some) of the smoke cleared away, the son of Hephaestus was met with the sight of pitiful little charbroiled lumps. 

Lovely.

Festus clicked and whirred accusingly, and Leo rolled his eyes, waving away the metal dragon’s concern. “Thanks a lot Percy.” Leo grumbled, just as the rest of the demigods exploded into the kitchen.

Hazel’s golden eyes widened as she looked around, then narrowed. “Leo, what did you -cough- do!?” She inquired, a tiny bit of exasperation evident in her voice.

Piper and Annabeth exchanged knowing glances, then looked directly at Percy, who instantly blushed. “I don’t think this had anything to do with Leo. This time.” Piper said with a teasing smirk.

“You guys have fun?” Nico asked grinning, causing Annabeth, Piper and Frank to laugh, and Leo to turn bright red all the way up to his pointy ears. “Uh…” Leo opened his mouth, then closed it, at loss for words.

“You don’t have to answer that.” Jason snapped, his electric blue eyes cold, brooding—jealous. He glared at Percy, but the son of the sea god only glared back, and everyone could see the unspoken challenge; Jason Grace practically screamed jealousy, whereas Percy was clearly not letting anyone lay a finger on Leo.

Leo broke the tense, suffocating silence when he put his hands on his hips, quirking an eyebrow at Percy. “So?”

Percy’s gaze unwillingly left Jason’s to meet Leo’s. “So what?”

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Leo inquired, cocking his head to the side.

The other six demigods looked back and forth between the two, as if they were watching a tennis match, as shit-eating grins crept onto their faces.

Percy smiled deviously, stepping close enough to Leo so that he could slip his hands around Leo’s waist.

“You should bake cookies more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Sorry about this.


End file.
